


Breaking Point

by mayoho



Series: ASOUE Drabbles [3]
Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Casual Threats of Violence, Drabble, Experimenting with different versions of Lemony Snicket, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-14 18:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18482053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayoho/pseuds/mayoho
Summary: Lemony Snicket has had enough of Bertrand Baudelaire and his altruism.





	Breaking Point

“I’m aware I can be overly cautious and suspicious, but no one is this altruistic. Tell me what you want, or leave before I make you at sword point.” Lemony sounds exhausted, not angry. Bertrand stares helplessly until Lemony frowns. 

Bertrand ignores the swarm of butterflies in his stomach and cradles the base of Lemony’s head, his thumb resting at the hollow behind Lemony’s ear. Lemony raises his eyebrows.

Bertrand breaths out, steadying himself. He’s scared, but when he kisses Lemony, Lemony kisses back.

“Did you talk to Beatrice?”

Bertrand hums noncommittally.

Lemony smiles—sharp and brilliant—like he’s won.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to jam my OT3 into my perception of what I think is plausible canon, so, for some reason, I decided they have to get together *after* the Baudelaire's get back from the island, so this is set shortly after Lemony Snicket's funeral (which I am assuming is what Violet remembers with the people in dark clothes linked to Snicket's name). I've also been considering that Lemony probably doesn't really sound like he writes, and while he is deeply compassionate and empathetic, he's also can be a little bit mean and callous. 
> 
> Anyway, just to clarify, since this is a drabble and it didn't fit in the fic, Lemony's not hoping to have gotten Bertrand in trouble with Beatrice (although, I actually do imagine that Beatrice is temporarily furious about this). Lemony just very deeply needs Bertrand to be less perfect than Lemony tends to think he is.


End file.
